Herr Karofsky
by QueerIntellect
Summary: As the school finally picked up on the fact that Kurt was more advanced at French than the French teacher, he was forced to pick another language. Kurt reluctantly chose German where he met the absolutely gorgeous and incredibly sexy, Herr Karofsky.


**2nd in the 'Teacher's Pet' verse.**

**Warnings: Male/Male sex, age difference, 69 and attempted plot, enjoy! ;-)**

* * *

><p>"What?" Kurt shouted.<p>

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel but I simply cannot allow you to continue to take French. You are too advanced and Mrs. Beau say's that there's nothing left to teach you, so it would be pointless for you to stay in that class." The principal explained.

_'Yeah, that's the point. Easy credits.'_ Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But -"

"No 'buts' Mr. Hummel, either pick another language or another option class." The principal looked at his papers. "And the only classes are either PE," Kurt almost threw up. "or wood work."

Kurt sighed heavily and thought about what language he was going to take up, there's no way even in hell Kurt would pick wood work or, God forbid, PE voluntarily.

"Fine!" Kurt finally said. "... German."

The principal nodded, still looking at his notes. He then smiled. "Looks like you have a new teacher, a Mr. Karofsky." He frowned. "That doesn't sound German..."

_'Ugh you idiot, you don't have to be from the country to teach the language. In this school you don't even have to speak it to teach it.'_ Kurt thought._ 'Mrs. Beau isn't even French and neither is Mr. Schue Spanish, you genius.'_ Kurt added sarcastically.

"OK then, we're all set. You may go now, Mr. Hummel." The principal waved the student away.

Kurt scoffed and walked swiftly out in a manner even Rachel Berry would be proud of.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his new class the next day, still sulking from the day before.<p>

'Now I actually have to do work.' Kurt thought as he took the only open seat in the class. Which was directly in front of the teacher's desk.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down, taking out his phone and started playing Tetris. Kurt was so into his game that he missed when everyone went quiet, showing some level of respect to the teacher who walked in.

"No!" Kurt whined loudly as he lost his game.

Kurt slammed his hand down on his desk and put his phone away, not noticing the class smirking behind their hands and the teacher staring at him. The teacher cleared his throat and Kurt looked up, only now realising that the teacher has been in the room for a while.

Kurt blushed and looked down, pretending to get his books out of his bag.

The teacher finally broke into a small smile. "OK class. I'm Herr Karofsky and I will be your teacher, taking over from Frau Patterson who you will all know, is due to give birth in a few weeks." Herr Karofsky said in flawless German, smiling even more at the confused students who had no idea what he was saying. "Now..." He continued in English.

As the teacher continued talking, Kurt gawked at him, finally looking at him properly. He was tall and broad, with lovely golden skin and warm hazel eyes that were magnified under the dark framed glasses. Kurt stared as his teacher stuck his tongue out to wet his thin pink lips. Kurt happily moved his eyes further down to his strong, masculine jaw which supported a lovely 5 o'clock shadow.

Kurt continued going further, towards his thick, firm torso. Kurt took his time to admire his outfit. He was wearing a pale green button up under his black blazer, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and wore tight black pants with dark loafers.

He was Kurt's type. He was very, very much Kurt's type.

"As a teacher," Herr Karofsky said, snapping Kurt back into focus. "I know practically all about each of you. So I only think it's fair that I tell you a bit about me."

Kurt sat up straighter.

Herr Karofsky went to his desk and sat on the edge. "My name is Dave Karofsky and I'm 25 years old,"

_'OK, 9 years, that isn't _too_ bad.'_ Kurt thought.

"I am really into music, love it to death, and I have played the guitar for as long as I can remember."

_'And he's into music.'_ Kurt thought happily.

"But I've only been teaching for a few months in Germany. Don't worry, I'm fully qualified." The teacher reassured. "And... Yeah, that's it." He smiled, melting Kurt's heart.

"Any questions?" Herr Karofsky looked around the room and when he looked at Kurt, Kurt swore he saw the teacher's eyes darken.

_'And potentially gay.'_ Kurt smirked and formulated a plan.

* * *

><p>"Herr Karofsky?" Kurt asked as he walked into class the a few day's later.<p>

"Yes?" Herr Karofsky looked up from his papers.

Kurt nodded. "You're into music, right?"

Herr Karofsky nodded.

"Can you do me a favour?" Kurt asked sweetly.

The teacher raised his eyebrow. "Sure." He said slowly.

"Great! Meet me in the auditorium after school!" Kurt bounced off back to his desk, smiling like a maniac.

Herr Karofsky sighed and looked at his smiling student. _'I wonder what that's all about.'_ He rolled his eyes and continued marking his papers, a smile starting to from on his own lips.

Kurt on the other hand, was starting to get hard, thinking about what will happen after finally being able to put his plan into action after so many masturbation fantasies.

_'Oh this better work.'_

* * *

><p>Kurt added the final touches of his outfit and stared at himself in the mirror.<p>

"Perfect." He smirked and smoothed his shirt before adding his cloak.

"Kurt?"

"Show time." Kurt walked out on to the stage.

Herr Karofsky was standing in front of the first row of chairs looking confused but happy as Kurt stepped into the spotlight.

"Hi Sir." Kurt said softly, watching as his teacher's eye darkened. "Can you come up and sit there?" He pointed to the seat next to the piano that was sitting Kurt's left hand side.

The teacher nodded and jogged his way up the stairs and sat on the plastic chair, leaving his legs uncrossed and smiling softly.

Kurt internally squealed as he heard the music starting. He faced away from his teacher, rolled his neck and lost any shred of dignity that managed to hold on before throwing the cloak off his shoulders, hearing and relishing in Herr Karofsky's gasp.

_"I wanna see your animal side_

_Let it all out_

_I wanna see the dirt_

_Under your skin_

_I need your broken promises,"_

Kurt sang along, forcing his voice to go deeper at the last line. He turned around and saw Herr Karofsky's red face. He got on his knees and crawled seductively towards him and stopped three feet away, lowering his shoulders and raising his ass into the air.

_"I want the guts and glory baby, baby_

_This town is wasted and alone,"_

He flung his front half backwards towards his feet, bending him in half from the waist up so he was facing away from Herr Karofsky. As he sang, he lifted his arms in the air and moving them slowly up and down, closing his eyes and melting under the intense gaze Herr Karofsky was giving him.

_"But we are alive_

_Here in death valley_

_But don't take love off the table yet,"_

Kurt quickly stood and ran his hands over his body, turning his head out to the chairs of the auditorium while his body stayed pointed at Herr Karofsky and slowly started rotating his hips side to side, in tune with the music.

_"Cause tonight_

_It's just fire alarms and losing you,"_

Kurt sung deeply, going back to his knees, and facing away from the teacher again. Then went flat on his back and stuck his legs sharply in the air, one after the other. Kurt moved his hands over to his right shin and pulled up his sock up to his knee and then did the same for the left.

_"We love a lot_

_So, we only lose a little_

_But we are alive (we are alive)_

_We are alive,"_

Kurt got up again and begun to shake his hips, stronger than before. Then he started rolling his hips slowly in time with the music again, his arms going into the air before coming back down to his hips.

_"I wanna see your animal side_

_Let it all out_

_Oh there you go, under dressed to impress_

_You can wear a crown but you're not princess,"_

Kurt, with his hands still on his hips, sauntered over to his teacher, who's legs were firmly crossed together, and thrust his hips up sharply, about two feet away from him.

_"So put the 'D' in dark now baby, baby,"_

Kurt walked up even closer, mere inches away from the man's face and thrust his hips again, just missing contact with the teacher's upper chest. He rolled his hips up one last time before walking away, back to the middle of the stage.

_"Let's get you wasted and alone,"_

Kurt raised his arms over his head, rotating his hips gently and spreading his feet apart slowly and bending his knees gently before straightening them again in preparation of his next move.

_"Cause we are alive_

_Here in death valley_

_But don't take love off the table yet,"_

Facing away from the teacher, Kurt bent over, presenting himself to Herr Karofsky and swayed his hips strongly. As a result of this, he was able to see his teacher panting and loosening his collar through his legs. It also meant Kurt's voice changed slightly, causing him to whisper the last part which made Herr Karofsky tighten his legs even more and rub his hand over his face, yet never breaking eye contact with Kurt's body.

_"Cause tonight_

_It's fire alarms and losing you,"_

Kurt dropped his knees to the floor, still spread open, and flicked his head back as he turned to sit in front of his teacher instead of kneel, legs wide apart. He put is hands to the base of his neck with his elbows at his head and bent his neck back, exposing it for Herr Karofsky who ran his eyes up and down hungrily.

_"We love a lot_

_So, we only lose a little_

_But we are alive (we are alive)_

_We are alive,"_

Kurt followed his earlier routine and stood up, making his way away from Herr Karofsky, shaking his hips with his arms running over his shorts. He looked behind him as he walked and winked when he caught his teacher's eye. He spun around and thrust his hips yet again.

_"We're gonna die_

_It's just a matter of time_

_Hard times come_

_Good times go,"_

Kurt grabbed his dick and whispered the last line. He smirked as his other hand snaked up on to his chest and loosened his tie, then popped open the first two buttons of his shirt.

_"I'm either gone in an instant_

_Or here till the bitter end_

_I, I never know,"_

Kurt rolled his neck in a clockwise direction as he palmed himself further and opened more of the button on his shirt, revealing part his smooth, pale chest. He sneaked his hand inside and started playing with his left nipple, holding back a moan as he continued singing.

_"What I've got will make you feel more alive_

_I'll be your favourite drug, I will get you high_

_I will get you high,"_

Kurt looked directly in the eyes of his teacher and licked his lips, watching as the already blown pupils somehow dilated even further. Kurt took his hand out of his shirt and started roaming his body with both hands. He fell to his knees and flicked his head back, keeping it there for a few moments before leaning forward to slowly and seductively crawl back to Herr Karofsky.

_"We're still_

_We are alive_

_Here in death valley_

_But don't take love off the table yet,"_

Kurt jumped up, still a few feet away from the teacher, and started running his hands through his hair while sticking his crotch out at Herr Karofsky. He staggered back a few paces, keeping in time with the music, and dropped to his hands and knees, still facing the teacher.

_"Cause tonight_

_It's just fire alarms and losing you,"_

Kurt rolled his hips strongly against the stage and breathed the last line instead of singing it after getting too worked up knowing that Herr Karofsky was clearly enjoying his performance as much as he was. He continued to roll his hips before managing to control himself and started crawling back to his teacher.

_"We love a lot_

_So, we only lose a little,_

_But we are alive (we are alive)_

_We are alive."_

Kurt got to his teacher, stood up and sat in his lap, grinding down into him as the song drew to an end.

When the song was finished, Kurt was thrown to the floor and looked up, ready to explain, when a heavy mass settled on top of him, weighing him down, trapping him.

"You think you can sing that fucking song," Herr Karofsky growled and grinded into Kurt as the boy did to himself earlier, making Kurt moan shamelessly. "and dance like that," He grinded into Kurt again, harder this time. "and wear that fucking outfit -" He broke off, and started moaning. "You're dressed as a fucking Catholic schoolboy!" He lost control and started rutting against Kurt, making the boy dizzy with pleasure.

Kurt reached up to drag the man down and kiss him, but Herr Karofsky refused. "Oh no, no, no," He smiled at Kurt, an evil glint present in his lustful eyes. "you've tease me long enough. My turn."

Herr Karofsky brought his hand to Kurt's mouth and shoved his fingers inside. Kurt moaned around the fingers, lightly sucking them and loving the way his teacher's eyes darkened impossibly further. Kurt felt a hand run along the front of his shorts. Kurt bucked into the slight pressure.

"So wanton." Herr Karofsky growled as he removed his hand from Kurt's mouth.

The teacher shoved his now wet fingers down Kurt's shorts and wrapped his fingers around the small boy's length. Kurt rolled his hips, desperate to get some friction from the still hand around his cock. Herr Karofsky stroked Kurt a few times before taking his hand away, Kurt whimpering in protest.

Kurt whined as he felt Herr Karofsky bite at his neck, hands roaming the rest of his body just as how he was doing to himself before, during the performance. Herr Karofsky bit down and sucked in the very centre of Kurt's throat, making Kurt leak like crazy.

"Herr Karofsky." Kurt moaned brokenly. "P-Please."

"Hmm, you've been such a bad boy Mr. Hummel." Herr Karofsky growled, his beard scratching against Kurt's sensitive skin. "Such. A. Bad. Boy" He punctuated each word with a smack on Kurt's ass.

Kurt arched into the warm body above him. "Yes!"

Herr Karofsky pulled back and started undressing the small boy underneath him, only leaving on his tie and knee-length socks. Then he started to undress himself, completely revealing himself to Kurt's blazing gaze. As he went to take his glasses off, Kurt stopped him

"Glasses on." Kurt purred and continued to lustfully admire his teacher's form.

Kurt's eyes raced over the thick, hairy chest before him. Taking in every detail, every curve, every beauty mark. Everything. He eyes automatically travelled south as his teacher removed his pants and boxers.

Kurt's mouth filled with saliva as he glanced hungrily at the purple-headed cock jutting out from the older man.

Herr Karofsky followed Kurt's eye line and smirked. He moved away from Kurt to lie on his back.

"Lie on top of me." He ordered Kurt.

Kurt started to move on to his teacher, like the position they were in just moments before.

"No, no, no," Herr Karofsky said huskily. "other way."

Kurt cocked his head to the side in confusion for a few moments before seeing what Herr Karofsky wanted him to do. Smiling, Kurt lowered himself between his teacher's legs with his hands either side of them, his own legs at Herr Karosky's face.

Kurt practically impaled his mouth on to Herr Karofsky's leaking erection, sucking greedily at the hot, velvety flesh. Kurt felt fingers dig into his hips as they were lowered down. He soon felt a pair of lips drag softly up and down on either side of his own rock hard dick.

Kurt almost collapsed at the new wave of pleasure that consumed him at that moment. He sniffed and felt himself grow more impossibly hard at the pure scent of Herr Karofsky. He began sucking harder, his tongue dancing around a vein that led from the base to the underside of the bulbous head.

Herr Karofsky moaned, the vibrations plunging Kurt deeper into arousal as he started thrusting lightly into the older man's mouth, careful not to choke him too severely.

Herr Karofsky moved his fingers up Kurt's sides and to his nipples. He squeezed and played with them, enjoying the vibrations running along his own dick as Kurt moaned. He pinched them on final time and dragged his nails down Kurt's sides, back on his hips, leaving long red marks.

They both groaned as they began taste of pre-come spilling from the cocks in their mouths. That second wave of vibrations sent Kurt over the edge and, without much warning, he came hard down his teachers throat.

Herr Karofsky gulped it down, making sure not to miss a drop. He took his mouth off of Kurt and threw his head back as he came shooting into Kurt's warm mouth.

Kurt wasn't as prepared as Herr Karofsky and had to pull back, allowing the hot come to land on his face. Kurt's arms trembled terribly, struggling to support Kurt's weight any longer, and he soon fell on to Herr Karofsky's left thigh, his own legs lying limp besides the teacher's head.

Herr Karofsky moved Kurt around so that Kurt was on top of him, face to face with each other. He licked the remaining come off of Kurt's face and ran his fingers up and down Kurt's sides, tracing the mark he made earlier.

The pair stayed in comfortable silence. Herr Karofsky's eyes travelled over the marks on Kurt's throat, while Kurt's hands played with his chest hair.

"Your glasses are all fogged up." Kurt giggled.

"Halt bloss die Fresse mann." Herr Karofsky laughed as he kissed Kurt deeply.

_'Maybe I won't have to do too much work in this class after all.'_ Kurt thought happily as he returned the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>

**Death Valley - Fall Out Boy**

**Translations:**

**Halt bloss die Fresse mann = Shut up  
><strong>**Herr = Sir/Mr.**

**Thanks for reading! T****schüss! ;-)**


End file.
